1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to (2-aryl-2-substituted)ethyl-1,2,4-triazoles, their enantiomorphs, acid addition salts and metal salt complexes, compositions containing these compounds and the use of these compounds as fungicides, particularly against phytopathogenic fungi.
2) Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,165, discloses 1- and 4-arylcyanoalkyl-1,2,4-triazoles as fungicidal agents. The compounds of this disclosure are limited to those having a cyano group bonded to the beta carbon of the alkyl substituent on the triazole.
European Patent Application No. 61,798 discloses 2-ethyltriazole derivatives having a phenyl substituent on the beta carbon of the ethyl group. All of the compounds of this disclosure also have a hydrogen atom attached to the beta carbon as well as a secondary or tertiary amino group.
European Patent Application No. 52,424 discloses 2-ethyl substituted triazole compounds in which the beta carbon of the ethyl group has a chloro, cyano, or oxy substituent.
U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2104065A discloses microbial mandelic acid derivatives and mandelonitriles. These compounds are generally 2-ethyltriazoles in which the beta carbon of the ethyl group is substituted by an aromatic substituent, an oxy substituent, and a carboxyl or cyano group. All of the compounds of this disclosure require that at least one of the substituents on the beta carbon of the ethyl group be an oxy substituent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,335 discloses fungicidal hydroxyethylazolyl-oxime derivatives. The compounds of this disclosure, in addition to having the oxime functionality on the asymmetric carbon, also all have a hydroxy group on the same carbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,085 discloses fungicidal 1-(2-aryl-2-R-ethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazoles as fungicidal agents. The compounds of this disclosure all have a hydrogen atom on the beta carbon of the ethyl substituted triazole in addition to an optionally substituted phenyl group and lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, lower alkenyl, aryl methyl and aryl ethyl substituents.
German Patent Publication 3408127 discloses fungicidal N-(azolylethyl)carboxamides. The compounds of this disclosure reportedly have a carboxamide group attached to the beta carbon of the ethyl substituent of the triazole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,942 discloses herbicidally active phenylacetonitriles. These compounds, while being substituted ethyl-triazoles, have either a cyano or ethynyl group on the beta carbon of the ethyl substituent.